supermariothedreamcrystalfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dream Crystal: Frozen Waterfalls And Boohemoths
Chapter 15: Frozen Waterfalls and Boohemoths "Okay, let's just try to find a way outta here." Toadce said. "There's a possibility that we could run into Wings while doing so." "Good point, but how the heck do we get out?" Mario asked. Yoshio then pulled a compass out of his bag, and the needle was pointing at the 'W'. "Okay guys, all we gotta do is go this way." He told them, pointing West. "We can probably get some assistance." Mario and Luigi's House…. Toadsworth and Luigi were inside watching television, unlike everyone else in Toad Town, who were now trying to rebuild their town from Bowser's destruction. The sky started to get dark. Taking notice of this, all of the Toads started running around frantically. "Hey Toadsworth?" "Yes Master Luigi?" "What's the time?" The elderly Toad glanced at his watch, which was saying 2:34 pm. "It's 2:34, what's the matter?" "It's dark outside…." "Hmm…" They then walked to the door and slowly opened it. Bowser's Airship was in the sky, heading for Princess Peach's castle. Many Goombas, Koopatrol Guards and Chain Chomps were patrolling the area. A Hammer Bro. looked in the direction of the house, and started to walk to it. Luigi immediately but quietly closed the door. "Oh no…" "What is it?" Toadsworth then took a look, and his eyes almost popped out of his head. "Good heavens! What should we do?" "Don't worry, I have an idea." He said, pointing towards the back door. "All we have to sneak through there." "Great idea, Master Luigi!" They then hurriedly tiptoed to the door. Toadsworth opened it, and they headed out. As soon as Luigi closed the door, the Hammer Bro. burst open the door, hammer at the ready. "Ah-ha!" He then scratched his head. "Huh, I thought I saw someone in here…" He shrugged, and then left. Unknown Location…. "Okay, any MORE interruptions?" "Uhh, is the thing behind you an 'interruption', Para?!" "What are you- Oh..." They looked back and saw a gigantic Boohemoth. It let out an ear-shattering noise that sounded like a cross between a roar and a screech. "Uhh, what should we do now?!" Wings yelled. "Let's fight it!" Yoshi said. Boo and Paratroopa flew up and threw fireballs at the massive Boohemoth, but it floated about, completely undeterred by their attacks. It swung its arm and knocked the two out of the sky. "Wow, that looks like it hurts..." Wings said. "How do you stop these things?!" Boo said, collapsed on the ground. "According to my book, Boohemoths are defeated by using Shiny Stars." "Para, do you have a Shiny Star?!" "Yeah, I think I do, let me find it." Paratroopa rummaged through his bag and found a Shiny Star, which he immediately threw to Yoshi. Upon touching the star, Yoshi turned a bright yellow, and he shimmered in the light of the sun. "Okay, time to show the guy who's boss!" Yoshi jumped several times, then flutter-jumped straight into the Boohemoth, causing it to disintegrate into purple smoke. The effects of the Shiny Star wore off, and Yoshi returned to his normal color. "That was awesome!" Wings said. "But there's one fatal flaw. Boohemoths cannot be defeated, not even with a shiny star. Maybe he just teleported or something." "Yeah. Yoshi, apparently, is the only one in our trio who actually wants to do that." Boo stated. "We should probably get outta here if Wings is right though." "Well, it's fun going head-on against the bad guys!" Yoshi said, striking a victory pose. "Okay, so our next course of action would be to- Gah!" Paratroopa took a look at Yoshi, and then fainted. "Oh, come on, it can't be that bad!" Yoshi said. "Oh it is…" Wings commented. Mario, Yoshio and Toadce were walking for about forty five minutes now, pushing branches and big leaves out of their way. Yoshio looked like if he was about to faint. "Is that thing even WORKING?" Mario asked. "The last time I checked, yes." "Look out!" Toadce then quickly grabbed them backs in pulled them backwards, and onto the ground. "Ow, what the heck!?" "Yeah, Toadce! What was that for?!" "Hmm, maybe I should've let you guys CONTINUE." She said, pointing forward. When Mario and Yoshio got up, they realized that they were on the edge of a cliff. "Ohh…that's why." Yoshio blankly said. "''The last time I checked, yes." ''Toadce said, trying to imitate Yoshio's voice the best she could. "Hey!" "Wait a minute." Mario started. "Look…." He then showed them the edge again, but it wasn't a normal cliff. It was a waterfall. At the bottom, was a river that was alongside a small village. "Whoa." Yoshio said, admiring the beautiful view. "Guys, we're not here to sightsee." Toadce told him. "No, not that." Mario continued, pulling an Ice Flower from his pocket. He then glanced at Yoshio and Toadce. "Oh…" she said. "Good plan, maybe we can get some assistance down there." "What?" Yoshio asked, scratching his head. Then he finally caught on. "Aw…" Mario then crushed the Ice Flower between his hands and his attire changed. His hat was now light blue, and his overalls turned into a red color. "Cool!" Yoshio cheered. Mario then made his palms face the flow of water, and a thick cloud of frost started to come out of his palms. After a few seconds passed, the top of the waterfall thickened. "Let's-a go!" he exclaimed, jumping onto it. A he slid down, his ice powers froze his watery path. "Well, let's do this." Toadce said, jumping as well. "Woo-hoo!" Yoshio then looked down and gulped. He then closed his eyes and slid down. "AHHHHH!"